guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Soul Bind
$100 says this gets a nerf after the first GvG season ends. | Chuiu 19:54, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Ageed. This + Parasitic Bond or Wastrel's Worry and you can keep any ranger, warrior, or assassin floored for a good long time. Yeah, definitely overpowered. Say, anyone seen how this stacks with Faintheartedness yet? --Crazytreeboy 14:41, 3 June 2006 (CDT) When it says target what does that mean? Is it like if you start casting a hex on them? Or does it only target when you cast the hex? :It means if anyone casts a hex(or mabye even if someone starts to cast said hex)ST47 19:07, 9 July 2006 (CDT) I don't quite remember this skill before, so I'm curios was it nerfed? :Hasn't changed since the Factions PvP event. I've very rarely seen it used. --68.142.14.106 23:36, 4 August 2006 (CDT) To clarify, when the person is knocked down does the hex end? If not, can you knock someone down multiple times? Kessel 08:04, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :Soul bind does not end when a hex causes a knockdown. You can keep hexing and knocking down until bind is removed or expires. --68.142.14.65 14:23, 10 August 2006 (CDT) What does this have to do w/ Wasrel's Worry? --Frvwfr2 15:17, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :All I can think of is that it is spammable :S Oh, and maybe it forces them to attack? But then, a warrior/assa/dervish would be attacking anyway. Asmodeus 15:31, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::wastels wont end early on attacks, only skills... :: I think what they were getting at was attack skills.--Thelordofblah 19:10, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Wastrel's Worry is never really "effective" -Warskull 21:45, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::I would think it would be better than Parasitic, anyway. To compare: Parasitic causes negligble degen and heals after it lasts for 20 seconds. Thus, if you attempt to knock down your target with it before it ends, you don't get your healing. Wastrels, on the other hand, lasts for 3 seconds or less, and because your opponent will be knocked down for 2 seconds of it, only has 1 second to avoid damage (and if the target kites as they should while the attacker is knocked down, they are unlikely to be able to get off an attack skill that quick). Both cost 5 energy and have no recharge/ignorable recharge. In this case, I would think Wastrels would win. Effective in other situations or not. Twinkie Doomcaster 00:03, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::You were all wrong, this skill is terribly underpowered. 87.189.228.204 19:33, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::this skill is really fun in ab, really fun to keep a sin down while everyone else just pounds on them. Frzingmagma247 Notes Is it just me or does the "use fetid ground when foe is knocked down to cause poisoning" sort of obvious, should I remove it? Thoughtful 22:48, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :that and they are two different attributes, not worth the investment for poisoning alone imo--Fatigue` ( talk / ) 22:55, 30 June 2007 (CDT) June 12th This is now a 1sec cast Scourge Healing that is in a better attribute, but also takes up you'r elite. 22:12, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Basically. Too bad they don't stack, though. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::Its idiotic to have it be practically the same as scourge healing. At least have it prevent a heal (would need shorter recharge) or something to make it worth the elite. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:26, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :::It's better than what it used to be. :P (Talk • ) 22:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Prevent a heal? With a short recharge? You mean like, "Lawl I spike and you can't infuse or heal forever" type? That's obviously OP. =\ Still better than it was before... even if it is a copy of Scourge that was made intentionally to not stack with it. --NYC Elite 01:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::@Jedi, I'm sure you meant, duration, right? And a longer recharge? Meh, a mesmer with Shame can still pull it off. --NYC Elite 01:50, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::: What if you use Scourge Healing before.... Would it still stack with soul bind? ^^ Big Bow 04:58, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Pretty sure it wouldn't - the wording is, "if target is suffering from", not "if target becomes hexed with", so an existing Smite hex would cause it to end immediately. —Dr Ishmael 05:37, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Good thing they stuck in the anti smite hex bit. Otherwise that would start popping up everywhere.-- 05:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Disappointing lack of creativity with this functionality change --Mooseyfate 19:01, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Wasted Buff This skill now really sucks imo, its literally a faster casting ELITE scourge healing, as well as this it came at the same time they buffed a skill that worked really nicely with this, really annoying. /wave to my fun melee shutdown build. :(, y couldn't they give it a nice functionality change like they did for Wail of Doom & Magebane Shot previously?Luminarus 07:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Yup, it sux. Roxas XIII 09:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :yeah, but now u don't have to tap into a seldom used attribute line to get the same effect. This skill and soul barbs would work well together now. nvmnd Roland Cyerni 16:51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree as well. At least with an non-elite spell like scourge healing you can also caste scourge enchantments (since not all monks using direct healing). This is a waste of an elite. 18:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::Does this trigger on the Divine Favor healing bonus? If so, I think this skill has some potential.Backstabberu 18:10, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::To Roland, Soul Bard doesn't really work with with Soul Bind. Soul Bind affects the healer, Soul barb only affects the target. 18:15, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Damn. There goes my anti-melee knocklock... [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 19:12, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :Although the previous version of this skill was a fun anti melee skill, I do think this has it's uses. Scourge Healing always was an evil skill to use. The main thing they did was make an less interruptable version of this in a better attribute line. Now it's possible to play anti melee while also pressuring the monk. However, if I wanted this uninteruptable I'd probably go Me/Mo with scourge. Although that costs more energy, this elite has no advantage over that whatsover. Guess this elite still needs a buff to bring the cost down to 5 energy or sumthing... 09:41, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :They need to buff the damage on this to reflect being an "elite" Scourge. Its not like this would be the first time Necros stole something...think Empathy -> Spiteful Spirit...Izzy is just a moron who clearly doesn't play his own game often enough tbh. Seriously though why would I use this elite in place of SS or even Soul Leech for that matter? Leech might have more downtime but adds the bonus of lifesteal and works on ALL their output spells not just heals to a third party. 22:04, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I just had a horrible idea. If they stole Empathy to make SS, what would happen if they made this AoE too? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:08, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::For 30 seconds, every time target foe is healed, the healer takes 20...68 damage and loses 0...3 Energy. This hex ends if target is suffering from a Smiting Prayers hex. -- 04:54, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Laaameeee!!!! horrible.. change? its not a buff or a nerf, its just a change, to make this useless. why? was it abused? no! Izzy just thought it would be fun to ... I dunno really what he did, made a bad elite version of Scourge Healing... its just a lame and very, very weak change... needs moar dmg / aoe/ whatever...--Majnore 15:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Play a Mesmer with Scourge Healing, Enchantment, some Signets and voilà, a Soul Bind build that has an optional Elite. I can only imagine the reaction of someone who used Soul Bind recently and was unaware of the update. "WHAT THE HELL?!!! WHO PUT SCOURGE HEALING ON MY BAR?'" -Mike 20:48, 15 June 2008 (UTC) ::^ That's how I noticed the update... [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 04:21, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Sure this is lame -.- Its in a good attribute and has a lower casting time.If used correctly it can completely prevent a party from using heal party at all (240 damage 15 energy,... is quite costly isnt it ?).I dont know if this works but if you would put this on 2-3 frontlines the RC and the mes (if there are only 2 fronts).You could actually let that monk think about using RC.(if this works however havent tested) 16:27, 16 June 2008 (UTC) which would require 40-50 energy and require that you do just about only that, AND would require >25 secs to set upRoland Cyerni 16:40, 16 June 2008 (UTC) See here and here. 16:42, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :eh, do wantcha want ill shut up :) Roland Cyerni 16:44, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::PvX is overrated; most of the voters don't play the game, but numbercrush and look at the build. Not in that specific order. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:02, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::I have an idea that I might suggest to Izzy. Change Soul Bind to "For X seconds, the next time target foe is healed, that foe takes X damage." I thinking maybe 150 damage at 15? Note that this doesn't prevent the heal from going through. Anyone think this might be overpowered? Underpowered? --Macros 17:58, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::A. It is in a better attribute B. Being in a better attribute, it is easier to max, and gives you access to better skills to compliment your build (as smiting prayers have little focus) and C. no one uses smiting prayers anyway, but people will use this. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 18:03, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yes you are correct in the above 3 points, but you are giving up your elite slot, where you could use ss or something. If there was a non elite version of this, that'd be a lot better. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 18:11, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::SoH runs rampant = Smiting at 11 or 12. No one uses Smiting? lolwut. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:16, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::SoJ? Yes Mesmers use that, they don't use the spells though. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 19:36, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And they only use that because it compliments many of their mesmer skills (MoI, Fast Casting, blahblahblah) -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 19:37, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::oyehsigs -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 19:38, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Take a Mesmer/Monk with Scourge Healing (and Enchantment), some points in Fast Casting, and whatever else you want to save your Elite for something better. Instead of using Soul Bind/Scourge Healing on the whole team, use Backfire and a couple covers on the Monk. A good Monk won't use Heal Party if he's aware that the majority of his team is hexed with Soul Bind/Scourge Healing. -Mike 19:44, 16 June 2008 (UTC) -- 12:38, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::@Lann: Oh, and they use Judge's Insight. And some other spells, to boot. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:08, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I think this skill is good enough as it is, but is it get a buff, what the hell, i wornt complain. Ive had some nice exp with monks in pvp the few days. Works wonder, triggers multiply times on mending touch, and pwns that restoration spirit i dont remember the name of. The one that looses health slowly and heals everybody nearby it...well nvm. Its good, replaced Corrupt enchantment on my bar. [[User:Warboss Gorgutz|'WAAAGH!']] 21:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) SUGGESTIONS TO IMPROVE SOUL BIND? How about if they edited Soul Bind to: a: For 30 second, everytime target is healed, you steal 20-68 health from the healer. Ends if target is suffering from a Smite hex. (10e,1a,5r)Blood Att. b: For 30 seconds, everytime target is healed/enchanted, the healer/enchanter take 20-68 damage. Ends if target is suffering from a Smite hex. (10e,1a,5r)Curse Att. c: For 30 second, everytime target is healed, the healer takes 5-20 for every hex on the target (max damage: 100), Ends if target is suffering from Smite hex. (15e,1a,10r) Curse Att. d: For 30 second, everytime target is healed, you steal 1-5 mana from healer. Doesn't end on any hex. (5e,1a,10r) Soul Att. I personally liked option D, what you guys think? 17:25, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :A is good, B would probably be fine, C is useless, D would be almost identical to a half dozen other mesmer/necro elites that don't get used. I actually don't mind Soul Bind as it is right now, although 5e would be a nice shot in the arm. 17:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::How I think it should be, :::For 30 seconds, whenever this foe is the target of an allied spell, you steal 10-25 health from target foe. 10%hp 5e 1a 15r :::Or, :::For 30 seconds, whenever this foe is the target of an allied spell, you steal 10-25 health from the caster. 15%hp 10e 1a 20r Azmarov 12:39, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Given that this is seeing considerable use at the moment, I'd say it doesn't need buffing. Lord of all tyria 12:50, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Its seeing "considerable" use because pvxwiki the "gee i'll vet an all rez skill bar 5 stars just because i can" made it fotm. The same lame crap happened when they were tweaking ineptitude/clumsiness. That does not make this a good skill and its certainly not worth its elite status in its current form. If they want to fix it they should move it into blood and make it lifesteal just like the guy above suggested. :::::Soul Bind: 15/2/8 (Blood): For 8...14 seconds, every time target foe is healed, you steal 20...68 health from the healer and one other adjacent foe to your location. :::::Think Depravity met Soul Leech and had a kid resembling Scourge Healing and there ya go a worthwhile reason to combine blood and smite on the same bar. 19:25, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Soul Bind is seeing a fair amount of use right now for novelty's sake, not because people think it's good. That always happens after skill updates. 19:33, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Useless? There is absolutely no reason for this skill to be elite. Scourge Healing at 16 Smiting does the SAME EXACT DAMAGE as Soul Bind at 16 Curses. The only advantadge Soul Bind has over Scourage Healing is that is a one second cast; energy cost, recharge and functionality are identical 15:15, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Curses > Smiting. God Zefir 15:17, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. This skill is seeing a lot of play in HA hex builds at the moment, coupled with depravity and spiteful spirit. It is a good skill and a good elite. -- (Talk • ) 15:21, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::I'd just run a Mesmer/Monk with high Fast Casting, a couple signets, Scourge Healing/Enchantment and Strength of Honor, tbh. -[[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:17, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::That would have a completely different purpose to a curses necromancer. The skill is good. God Zefir 18:09, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::::No, the skill is NEW. That's the only reason people are running it. And also, this is yet another point in time where ANet made Curses steal another attribute line's skill, and yet another attempt to make Smiting even more worthless --Gimmethegepgun 18:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Scourge Healing is ran too, because there's an elite version too; umg. I agree with Gimme here; ran cause it's new. (btw, run both Soul Bind and Scourge Healing in a hex team for added lameness: Co-ordinate, like you should in a Team game.) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::I think it would be wasteful to run both on a team, because Soul Bind would end. Unless, of course, you wanted to hex the whole team, instead of just 5 members. -[[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 18:23, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Gep is 100% right, same thing happens every single time the devs make a change good/bad/indifferent, that is all. I would also add it is the way it is because Izzy should not be working as the skill balancer for Anet under any circumstances (as per "skill theft" and general lack of common sense in balance). I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry at the most recent dev notes. 22:54, 27 June 2008 (UTC) This skill is the ideal skill to counter destroyers spamming Inner Fire. Since inner fire is considered healing instead of healing gained, you can nullify the health gain. Or even better, turn inner fire against them. So if you'd use it, with 15 curses, on a destroyer it'll take 50 damage each second. Making firepower almost useless... Leave it as it is, in my opinion. Maxxbrazuca 12:51, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :It was a fun skill before they changed it (read: gimmick). Smite in PvP after the change to Smiter's Boon also becomes rather meh. This is also > some other elites that a Curses necro may run for PvP...Depravity and SS work best on grouped up enemies which you don't get for smart players / real PvP. Signet of Suffering sucks. Plague Signet is niche. You can take Reaper's Mark maybe. Grenth's Balance isn't that much use for primary Necro. Weaken Knees is...weak. Etc...So in that regard, Soul Bind is OK. (T/ ) 00:52, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Corrupt Enchantment, Pain of Disenchantment and Wail of Doom are all pretty great Elites, depending on where you intend to use them. Soul Bind can be pretty nice for HA and GvG in pressure builds, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 01:28, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Holy Overlooked F*** Ok, so playin in RA with Healing Burst (for boredom of running WoH). Soul Bind triggers TWICE when you cast Healing Burst on someone effected by it, AND once more if healing burst's area effect touches someone else. I tried to heal a guy standing next to me and took 180 damage O.O -- 15:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Anomaly It triggers on healsig(Found that out in AB), which is supposed to be "health gain". I'd add it, buuuuuuut, I think it'd be better if someone else did it for me, right?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 17:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I just read healsig's anomaly.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 17:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC)